Spray Bottle
by Kioni
Summary: Revised! Do words really need to be used? Or maybe just a spray them to make them behave? SamxCarly Cam femslash


AN: Hey guys you're reading who has clicked on this little ficlet. This story is probably T at most I'll put it as that for safety reasons. Theres going to be a lot or just natural Freddie bashing in here, but c'mon it's Sam. Just a warning. This is a Carly and Sam fic. That means if you're offended by it, please don't read. Much appreciation there. Thanks, you other peoples I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that connects to iCarly in any way, shape, or form of any reason.

I paced the floor back and forth. Where could that woman be? This isn't even my apartment and I'm waiting for her, so we can do our web show that starts in... ten minutes.

Freddie walks in with his cart full of tech equipment, "Hey, where's Carly?" He says walking over to the elevator. I slammed the up button out of frustration.

"Tell me, you're the geek here. Don't you have a tracking device or something?" I didn't care, I just wanted to drag the brunette's butt here and get some stress relief from the one that's here.

"Hey! You act like I stalk her or something! I'd never use cameras or any of my stuff for that type of stuff! God Sam!" The elevator door closed as he continued rambling, but I know he's getting things set up for the show upstairs. Only if the person whose named after the web show would come.

I walked over to the fridge wondering what there's to eat. Spencer never minded me rummaging through their leftovers and what not is in there. Digging through the fridge, the apartment door busted open. I jerked my head back towards the open door hoping it was the girl that's supposed to be here, ouch.. I think I almost got whiplash from doing that.

The piece of ham that I was nibbling on dropped from my mouth. Whoa...now thats an entrance. Carly's chest heaved up and down from breathing hard. For a minute there, I forgot about the piece of ham that fell on my shoe, but at that time I wasn't thinking about food.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She had her hair done in the usual curls and cheeks red probably from running. Aren't I supposed to say something...? I couldn't though. I just looked with a stupid look on my face.

She noticed me just staring, "Sam? You okay?" She looked at me worried closing the door behind her.

"Uhh..." Oh great answer genius, can't think of anything else to say with my small vocabulary? I shook my head. "I'm fine! What took you so long Carly?! I could've gotten a replacement for how long you took!"

"Hey! I didn't take that long! Theres ano—Sam!" I grabbed her and dragged her upstairs. I didn't care and the web show is about to start any second now. Carly and I burst through the red rimmed door.

"You could at least listen to me, Sam!" She pulled her wrist back.

Freddie starts counting down, "We're starting in 5..."

"C'mon it wasn't like I pulled your hair while running up here!" I interjected

"4..."

"Can't I at least explain myself first?!" She straightened herself a bit.

"3..."

"You can tell me later, after the show!" I grab the remote for all the sound effects in the background. Dang, arguing and setting things up takes a lot of work.

"2..."

"But--" Freddie points and the red light cuts on notifying that we're on air. "Hi, I'm Carly, Sam!" She waves over to me already clicking the applause button.

"Sam I am!" We switch over to our peppy voices and start the show.

"And this is iCarly!" We both say in unison with our usual enthusiasm.

We finally finished the show, and Freddie put down his huge camcorder. We started arguing again. We kinda migrated place to place while doing it too. About what I can't really muster it up right now, cause Carly's and my mouth are running about fifty miles an hour about why she was late.

"Guys!" Freddie screamed out. We both looked at him. Staring, at him. Why do I need to look in that direction again?

"Stop wasting air. We need it." I say. He gets another frustrated look and shifts his eyes.

"You guys need to stop fighting. Actually you do this a lot. What's up with you guys? How about that?" Sad part for once I had to agree with him. What is up with us? Of course I'm not actually going to tell him that I'm agreeing with what he's saying.

"Sam, listen will you?" Carly said, her eyes softened as she turned my direction. "I didn't mean to come back last minute."

"You still haven't told me why you were even out." Why was I so into knowing this? I'm not her guardian, and he doesn't care as long she comes back safe and sound.

"I know how to change this. Wanna stay the night?" She gave a hopeful smile. She totally changed the subject but I let it drop this time since she is.

"I'll be glad too!" Freddie interjected with an overly happy smile. The brunette girl sighed with a smile on her face.

"You wish, dork." I look back to the girl. "My clothes still in your room?" I think I practically live here now. I have clothes here. I think even a spare tooth brush in the bathroom.

"Aw, c'mon! I just live across the hall for goodness sakes!" He looks over to Carly and gives her a puppy dog face. Oh my good she's going to cave. "Fine, but you have to sleep on the couch." She caved!

"Yes! Let me go get my pj's and other stuff." He jetted out the door with his tech cart in hand.

"Carls, I can't believe you actually agreed to that! Where am I going to sleep now?" I jumped over the back of the couch landing on cushion.

"You're going to sleep with me," she said simply. Once again I turned my head towards her. Whiplash again. Now she's just teasing me there.

"Fine, guess that works..." For once I couldn't really think of a come back. Uh...tonight's going to be a busy night.

I walked out of the bathroom with plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt on. Gotta be comfortable. I smirked to myself. I looked over at Carly. She has a tank top with shorts on. It showed her slender legs and arms, her bra was still on as the tank top was loosely on. Okay, I'm in pretty deep tonight... "You don't know what Freddie's gonna come back with."

A small giggle came out of the brunette, "Freddie isn't that bad. Why do you give him such a hard time anyways?"

At that moment the one being talked about busted into the room. Oh my goodness... He came into the room with a regular t-shirt, but his pj pants was light blue with a power ranger emblem pattern on them.

He topped it off with matching slippers.

"Dork patrol, Go!" I shot up my arm to give it emphasis. Carly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut it. Carly do you have my clothes here too? Mom attacked me again as you can see." He gave a desperate look and posing to show how dorky his outfit was, but I don't think different clothes will help.

"In the bathroom in the cabinets. You two really do live here. I think I may have to start charging rent for you two." She looked at both of us, but Freddie ran into the bathroom.

I jumped onto the queen sized bed, Carly sitting up near the foot of the bed. "iCarly really is getting big..." I sprawled out my arms and legs just enough not to hit Carly.

"Yeah, wonders if it'll turn to more. It's something little but it eventually grows bigger. It can't helped but to be noticed." She plopped her head on top of my arm. Eh? What's she meaning from that? Is she going all psychological on me? Uh... I'm thinking too much about it. Maybe it's just that she's laying so close to me, but the sad part is that Carls does this all the time.

"Ah... feels so much better." Freddie came out of the bathroom in slate blue pj pants this time and just has socks on his feet. Carly curled up slightly to look at the techie, her head still laying on my arm.

"I think the other pants showed more of the true you. Like you already show enough of it." I said, comfortable where I am. He blew me off, already taking enough verbal abuse. He walked over to grab his laptop, even he knows her laying there was normal.

"Sam?" I looked down at her wondering what she wants. Our faces weren't that far apart. I just stared into her eyes, kinda getting lost. "...Stop teasing Freddie tonight."

"Huh?" She had a spray bottle appear in her hands, and she sprayed my face, "Pfft! Carly what's that for!?" When did she get that in her hands? I sat up, the brunette's head just fell onto the pillow. I wiped my face. I can't believe she actually brought the spray bottle. I feel like a tamed dog when she has that around. The boy snickered as he was fooling on his laptop.

I wiped my face and an idea popped in my head. I took my wet hands and smeared it over her face.

"Bleh! Sam did you wash your hands?! I think some got in my mouth!" I smirked at my accomplishment. She sprayed me back but it was my turn to take over.

"Give me that!" I tried to snatch the bottle, but she wouldn't give. We rolled onto the bed, fighting over the water bottle being sprayed back and forth, dampening the sheets under us.

"Hey! Tech and water don't mix!" He said covering his laptop for his life and ran downstairs.

I don't know how long the water fight lasted, but all I knew is that I just felt air against our dampened bodies. "You're out of ammo, missy." I strattled her waist, both of us still holding onto the bottle that's over the brunette's head.

"Yeah? What're you going to do about it?" She teased. I palmed her cheek stroking some matted hair out of her face. Our breaths are heavy from the recent water fight. I could feel as her breath blew onto me and she could probably feel the same from me.

"Sam..." I didn't know what I was doing, but she closed her eyes slowly as I inched towards her face. Water dripping from my face, our lips barely touched. I was still uncertain of Carly's reaction, but it washed away as her lips returned firmly pressing against mine. Quickly, we were lost in each other, not caring about our surroundings. After a couple minutes, multiple kisses shared. Heck I don't know how many or long it's been.

"So you guys..." Freddie came through the door. The only thing he could see was his crush under what he thinks as his enemy and friend on top of each other "there the game you yea..." babble only came out of his mouth.

"Get out!" Both of us shouted. I took the empty water bottle and chucked it at the closing door.

"Well, that bottle had more than one use." I smirked. She giggled, I got off of her and fixed her hair of whatever tangled mass can be done. I sit on the edge of the bed thinking of what we just did.

"So...Um..." For once, I was at a lost for words, not knowing what to say. I didn't really expect this at all or did she show that many signs, I think. "Does this means we're doing that friends with benefits thing some people do?" a bright red blush appeared on my face for I don't know how long.

I felt a slender body press against my back as arms laced around me. "We better not. I think it's going to be a little more than that, right?" She looked at me with the same blush on her face and a grin. "Besides who's going to look after you always getting in trouble."

"Guess it can't be helped." I smirked as I got pulled back onto the bed. Feeling extremely cold from the wet sheets and probably our clothes too. "Thinking the same thing?" I smirked.

"Lets change the sheets." She said with a smile. I sighed, well I guess it'd be a lot warmer if we did that.

We got on either side of the bed, pulling off the bed sheets while I grabbed the wet blankets and pillows. It seemed like nothing changed. We did our usual thing, didn't know what time it was either, but it felt like nothing changed but wonders have at the same time.

"Pajama's too" Carly said tossing pj's at me.

"Now that's a given." We changed into our pj's and jumped back into bed.

"You think we scared Freddie?" She asked as she snuggled up against my side, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Eh, don't mind him. He's got a computer." I smirked laughing to myself.

"That won't help him at all." She gave me a confused look.

"You'd be surprised what it can." She gave me another look and just got closer as I pulled the blanket to cover up to our ribs.

It seems like nothing changed. We didn't say I love you or any sorts, but we knew. We didn't talk much about what we did when water covered us. I don't know about Freddie, but who cares. I don't know how this relationship will work out and stuff like that, but I'm not the type to worry too much about it. I have my dream girl with me and life's well.

I looked down at Carly and she looked back at me. We both smiled and kissed again lightly. I got up and strattled her again with an evil smirk on my face. The brunette had a playful smile on her own. I know it'd probably make me want to cry and stuff if she did say it, but besides that... I pulled the sheets over our heads, concealing the many things that could be happening.

...I definitely like actions better.

AN: Hi again, if you're reading this that means you've finished my ficlet. This is my first time actually doing any writing/typing. So what a lot of people say. This is my first fanfiction. I'm a virgin no more to the society. So really hoping to get some reviews. Criticism and stuffs like that, but c'mon no hate messages. That's what the beginning is for. Thanks for reading. I'd like to thank my friend Sukoni that beta'd my work cause I have horrible grammar. Hope to see more or write more for the Cam fandom cause there's so...little in this category. Thanks again!


End file.
